Beige Dragon Slayer Magic
Beige Dragon Slayer Magic (渋色の滅竜魔法, Shibuiro no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster-Type Lost Magic and a form of Slayer Magic, specifically Dragon Slayer Magic; it allows one to utilize the aspects of Sand to the fullest, and by extension — deserts and other sandy areas. The only known recorded user of this style is Sahara Patagonia, known to have mastered it to such levels — becoming unparalleled in the art to users prior or in the near future. Overview Despite its namesake and the element(s) under it's jurisdiction, Beige Dragon Slayer Magic is considered to be one of the more powerful forms of magic to exist, deriving from the parental Dragon Magic known by the infamous Laharash — a Dragon known to have lived more than ten times the average lifespan of her kind, thus boasts incredible power from her years on the battlefield and honing her powers to the utmost; this magic is a form of Dragon Slayer Magic — going by naming alone, thus is also considered to be a form of Slayer Magic, one of the most potent forms of magic in existence — made specifically for killing various types of creatures, in this case — Dragons. Additionally, it's a Caster-type Magic — due to it being cast through the user's motions, and a form of Lost Magic — given its age and power. It's known that this magic had many previous users, nearly all of whom existed during the time of the ; the exact number is currently unknown, but Laharash notes that they numbered in the fifties at-best — restricting the teaching methods of such magic to humans who were gifted with magical talents beyond compare and were known to be those who valued the essence of nature above all things, thus understood the consequence behind using such an immense power freely. Despite their small numbers, the users seen as one of the more powerful forces that the pro-Human & Dragon faction had to offer, their current powers derived from Laharash; sadly, their numbers dwindled as the war progressed until none were left. This serves as one of the reasons that the female Dragon went into hiding until such a war was over; currently, the only user of this magic is Sahara herself — noted to have a natural-born aptitude towards it, which is mostly due to her lineage, physiology, and her natural affinity towards sand and aridity. Since she's mastered this magic to its utmost limit, her power is considered be leagues above other Dragon Slayers in the modern era and something that shouldn't be underestimated — as the magic serves as the core aspect of her combat methods, using it in the innovative ways and taking advantage of everything it has to offer. This form of Dragon Slayer Magic allows its user(s) to generate, assimilate, and subsequentially manipulate the element of sand to such an extent, surpassing all other forms of abilities and magics related to it; Sahara notes that her sand is considered to be more potent than the average user of this magic, as it inherits various aspects of her being. This is mainly seen in the sand's temperature, which is noted to be superheated — done through both natural and magical means alike; it's estimated that it's current temperature upon utilization is either equivalent to or higher than the heat produced through and Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic respectively. It's due to this that Sahara is able to combat most fire-based mages with ease and able to counteract the effects of most ice-based and liquid-based substances and spells thrown at her, evaporating it with sheer ease; this led to her epithet of "Moisture's Bane" (潤いの天敵, Uruoi no Tenteki) and being seen as the antipode of all other mages specializing in liquid-based combat. It should be noted that, while the magic allows for the user(s) in-question to manipulate sand in great quantities, Sahara's mastery over the magic along with her lineage and physiology allows her to control the element on a greater scale, seen when she's able to subjugate all of a desert — its sand acting as a mere extension of her being, thus assuring her of her victory over those foolish enough to oppose her; such control is solidified to greater heights upon accessing the draconian blood that's running in her veins, something she's garnered after performing an arcane ritual in which she consumed her foster mother's essence in order to greatly enhance her prowess. In some sense, it's impossible to beat Sahara by conventional means — her control and power with the element being leagues above other users and enough to overpower any mage dumb enough to serve as an obstacle in her path. Something that considered to be one of the core tenants of the magic is its ability of dehydration — something that was highly feared during the Dragon Civil War; a single touch would effectively "mummify" anything that makes contact, leading to an instant-kill. It was something that's derived from Laharash's own manipulation over the element, seeing it as a deterrent to those wishing to cause conflict with her and those in her clan. It wasn't limited to inorganic and organic beings, but also those that's considered to unnatural and conceptual, such as various forms of energy; this is due to the sand has a natural mechanism that siphons of all other forms of matter and energy, reducing them in size and quantity until becoming nothing. It's this ability that Laharash was wary of whom she taught the Beige Dragon Slayer Magic too, due to the possibility of others abusing it for their own benefit. As stated prior, Sahara already has the natural dehydration effect because of the nature of the sand under her command; however, it's only magnified to such degrees because of the additive effects of the magic, making it all the more dangerous. Should one make contact with her sand, immediate death of the target will ensue without question; there's not even a corpse left because of its effects, drying it up until no traces remain. This can be seen as a perfect assassination weapon, as it leaves no evidence behind. It should be noted that she's able to cancel out most forms of magic through this method, but chooses not to because, in her words: "it would be less of a challenge and I would be abusing my Sahara power too much. Also, probably have to deal with her nagging if she ever caught wind of my so-called 'abuse'." Typical of her mastery, Sahara has shown that she can freely increase or decrease both the temperature and dehydration ability of the sand — allowing her to prolong battles or quickly end them on a whim. Funnily enough, this aspect of the magic is reminiscent of the one used by a certain Spriggan Twelve member. .]] One of the most important functions for a style of Dragon Slayer Magic to be completely effective is a change in one's physiology; by that, aside from adjusting the body in order to withstand the perilous effects of Dragon Slayer Magic as a whole, one must be resistant to and able to freely manipulate the element associated with the style in-question. This is considered to be one of the basics of using any form of Slayer Magic, let alone Dragon Slayer Magic; since Slayer Magic is basically a heightened form of Elemental Magic, and most masters of the basic elements are able to shift their bodies of said element, it should be logical that Slayers are capable of the same feat. In fact, Laharash noted that various masters of their respective Dragon Slayer Magic were able to change their bodies into the element under their command, thus attaining a higher level of control and exert more their power. It's these type of Dragon Slayers that were seen as the most dangerous during the war, being able to overpower their own brethren with sheer ease and able to kill Dragons in a more efficient manner — especially when combined with the effects of the Dragon Race Style; most, if not, all the Beige Dragon Slayers were of this variety, thus trait serves as another aspect to why they were feared and subsequentially eliminated during the war. If one were to by such logic, then Sahara can be considered to be exceedingly more dangerous than initially conceived; this is only enhanced to further heights when taking into consideration her physiology before being enhanced to withstand the effects of her Dragon Slayer Magic, her natural constitution allowing her to manipulate sand to such an extent — making other believe that she's using Sand Magic to pull off such feats. Laharash noted that because her sand body was something natural, she's afforded more leeway than those who were granted such things by mastering the Dragon Slayer Magic to its utmost limits; it's such that Sahara's usage of her sand body is likened to that of Sand-Make — to the point where many would believe that she's a natural user of such magic, thus is also a Molder Mage along with being a Dragon Slayer, even if such a thing isn't the case. She's able to form objects of various shapes and sizes, all the while maintaining a certain level of temperature and density and making it as lifelike as possible — thus believable to the common eye; she mainly acts on principle alone, using what she needs from her sand in accordance to the situation. Vincent and Eugene had once noted that such an aspect was indeed helpful to them both, as it allowed them to pull off combos with her and accomplish tasks deemed impossible by normal means, in a short amount of time to boot. The greater the amount of sand under her control, the greater quality and quantity she's able to generate freely. In short, because of her overall mastery of Beige Dragon Slayer Magic — far outclassing all other users and nearly equated to Laharash herself, she's afforded both power and versatility — enough to prove that her style is considered to be one of the most powerful to exist and be a match for any and all opponents regardless of status and origins. Like with any Dragon Slayer, Sahara has multiple modes and transformations under her belt that's associated with Dragon Slayer Magic entirely, each one serving to show off more and more of her immensely vast powers. Spells Offensive & Defensive *'Albaria Sayha' ( , Arubaria Seiha; lit. "Beige Dragon's Desert Roar"): Considered to be the basic of the Dragon Slayer style, it's very simple to cast and cost less energy than the other spells; one could say that this spell serves as the foundation of Beige Dragon Slayer Magic and a doorway to the more-powerful spells, as it teaches its users how to control certain qualities of the sand from a specific part of the body. By inhaling magical power and eternano, converting said particles into sand, and exert it from their mouths — the user releases a powerful and arid stream of sand that has multiple bludgeoning qualities, making it more physical than it actually appears and a bit difficult to disperse by normal means. This is due to the sand being compact and more dense, making it much more concentrated than other roars seen in other Slayer styles; typically, sand is derived from earth — which is known as one of the most dense substances in existence. The dense stream of sand is considerably high in temperature, thus can also burn the opponent, as well as "dry out" anything it touches; alternatively, this roar can be released in a form of a twister of sand, similar to the Sky or Gale Dragon's Roar — spinning at a rapid pace and have incredible piercing power, similar to a drill; this adds more power to the roar than normal, but allows it to be less concentrated as a result while losing most of the heat and aridity it contains. This spell is rather mundane for Sahara, not even taking a dent in her magical reserves — thus able to spam it endlessly without worry. *'Albaria Tahnit' ( , Arubaria Tanito; lit. "Beige Dragon's Aridly-Hot Grip"): Something that was based on Genghis's Vermillion Dragon's Red-Hot Iron Fist — following the same principles and nearly inducing the same effects, this spell is one of the more physical spells in Sahara's arsenal — requiring contact with her opponent; this spell makes extreme use of the temperature and aridity of the sand over all other qualities it possesses, thus denotes to the spell's namesake. In fact, this spell doesn't make use of sand at all — but the traits mentioned above. By gathering most of the heat in Sahara's body into her hand and amplifies it using her magical power — making it hotter than prior, she grabs the opponent and transfer such temperatures into their body — raising the inner temperatures, literally "boiling them alive". Alternatively, she uses the technique to amplify certain parts of her body in order to increase the offensive power of her strikes; it can also be used to enhance the power of her other spells — specifically the "dehydration" aspect of her sand. In this sense, her spells' potency are magnified, making them even more dangerous than originally conceived. It's known that whenever this spell is activated, there are intense shivering waves of heat around Sahara's person — similar to when Genghis utilizes any of his spells. At times, she can ignite the heat — turning them into conflagrations using her own magical power, thus bringing on more severe degrees of immolation to her target. This spell is mainly useful for slowly torturing her opponent, prolonging the pain she inflicts on them, or disabling and slowing down their movements while making it nearly impossible for a quick recovery. *'Albaria Qatal' ( , Arubaria Katāru; lit. "Beige Dragon's Scorpion Mirage Toxin"): An illusionary technique, born from the concept of mirages — a phenomenon that happens normally in deserts and extremely arid and hot wastelands, it's considered to be both imposing and volatile in its own right — something that no combatant should take lightly; Sahara notes that this technique matches her nature as a deceiver, using her "talents" to dupe those into doing whatever she asks. As such, this technique is considered to be the one that most represents her as an individual, thus her avid use of it in tandem with the others in her arsenal and its constant employment in nearly all of her combat tactics; even during her journey to "change herself", she still favors this technique, as it reminds her of her old self and acts a sign of avoiding her prior habits should she want to improve. This technique is known to take Sahara's craftiness and ingenuity into account, making full use of her combat experience and tactical prowess. In order to invoke such a spell, Sahara has two methods: either exert great amounts of heat from her body or mold the surrounding temperature in the atmosphere, raising it to extreme degrees — both cases needing the use of her excellent magical control. When such an event occurs, the heat would naturally enter the opponent's body due to their skin's functions — travelling straight to their brain via. their nerves and blood cells. To them, they would feel that they've been in the sun for too long, as their skin becomes a bit red from the heat's exposure; it's here that technique activates, as the heat reached the brain — disorienting the sensory functions and equilibrium at the same time, bringing about multiple effects — one of which has to deal with how they perceive things. Since the heat is influenced by magical properties, specifically that of Sahara's own, she's able to control the degree of the technique, showing them complex illusions and allow their body to feel various types of sensations. This alone can possibly end their lives if taken too far, as Sahara can cause them to experience the worst pain by overloading the brain and nerves' respective pain limiters — entering a state of shock. Tactically, the technique is used to fool opponents by the heat that lingers in the air, which works in tandem with the heat that's entered the body; this is seen when she's able to show them complex illusions, most of which seem to work on their fears and doubts — making something seem more innocent and dangerous than it actually is. The only weakness in this technique is that it doesn't work on heat-based mages or in cold environments; in any other case, this proves to be useful, being more effective when used either on a group of enemies or in-tandem with other techniques in her arsenal. *'Albaria Zalam' ( , Arubaria Zaramu; lit. "Beige Dragon's Execution Arms of Great Desert Kingdom"): Something that completely relies on her ability to mold sand, it's one of the many techniques that's considered to be free-forming and constantly changes shape upon the user's will; it's principles are based on the same ones found in Molding Magic, which is only shared with a few other techniques in her possession. By turning a part of her body into sand, Sahara is able to shape it into any weapon of her choosing — causing said arid substance to take on its qualities; this is good when fighting armed opponents, thus able to counter their strikes with a weapon of her own. The sand that forms the weaponry isn't exclusive to her body, but from her surroundings or something she formed using various materials as a basis — done through "dehydration"; also, the minerals in the sand help form its density, making it more durable than originally perceived. The only way they can be destroyed is trough Sahara's will or if she happens to be out of magical power. Sahara notes that the technique is technically useless on its own, as she doesn't have the skills to compensate for wielding the weapon of choice; however, given her ability to quickly adapt to the situation and her knowledge garnered over numerous decades fighting various armed opponents, she will rapidly developed the necessary assets needed to be on-par with her adversary. Alternatively, this technique can be used long-range, gathering sand and molding it into various weaponry — shot at the opponents moments after its formation, similar to a hail of energy bullets aimed at piercing its target. Sahara prefers this option, as the opponent is bombarded by various types of weaponry — thus take on various types of damage of varying degrees. As the sand still retains its same qualities, all the weaponry formed through this technique are considered to be lethal to the opponent should they take it head-on. *'Albaria Jinaza' ( , Arubaria Jin'aza; lit. "Beige Dragon's Imperial Sand Obsequies"): A rather unique technique, Sahara based it around the way people are buried in various cultures; she was most interested in the way this tribe of sand people buried their dead in the depths of sandpits, letting them "become one" with their home and become the foundation of their future generations. It's through this technique that homage is paid, as Sahara stated that such a method is similar to the way that her people were buried when their time has arrived — the remains serving to aid in the environment that provided for them in the time span they've spent there. Using her magical power to manipulate the sand that's either from her body, artificially made from the sediment deposits, or found in her surroundings, she wraps it around her opponents — entrapping all aspects of her body, sans their heads; this prevents them from moving in any kind of fashion. It's here that the true terror of the technique shows itself; upon command, she continually compresses the sand — easily causing extreme pain and havoc on the body, until it reaches a point where she causes their body to implode from the built-up pressure. She states that the end result is the blood and bones of her enemies are ingrained in the sand she used to do them in, thus refrains from using the technique too much — seeing it as a bit.... barbaric. She's able to use this technique on certain parts of the body, rather than the whole, crushing them in the same fashion and disabling the opponent for a prolonged period. It's also possible to dehydrate the opponent through this technique rather than crushing them — being a special quality of the sand itself produced through the Dragon Slayer Magic, thus Sahara has two options to choose from to either maim or outright kill her adversaries. *'Albaria Easifa' ( , Arubaria Eashifa; lit. "Beige Dragon's Undulation of Tainted Earthen Dust"): One of the most powerful techniques outside of her Secret Arts, it's considered be the "pure embodiment of the desert's wrath" and known to be something cast on a wide-scale; it's power and casting time is dependent on how much sand is in the area. The less sand there is, the longer it takes to call forth the technique and the less power it contains; this technique should be executed in places abundant with either sand or earth to bring out the technique's full-power. By exerting her power along the surface of the area, Sahara calls forth all the sand there is on a great span; upon command, she molds them all in the form of tsunamis of various larger sizes — enough to dwarf even the largest of humanoid opponents. The volumes of sand seems to be nearly endless in the view of others, and because of the density — mainly due to the minerals garnered by the material used to form it, it's impossible to break through by normal means. Even avoiding it will be a chore due to the onslaught of endless sand tsunamis crashing into the opponents at breakneck speeds; the aftermath of the technique is that the targets will be buried deep beneath the endless volumes of sand, thus causing their death due to its properties, lack of oxygen, and the amount of pressure the incredible volumes of sand imposes on their fragile bodies. Sahara admits that, while the technique is powerful in its own right, it merely serves as an introductory technique; it's true purpose is to provide enough sand to employ for her other techniques, thus wasting less of her magical power. This spell creates a "desert" out of nothingness, or so Sahara boldly states. It's nearly impossible for normal opponents for survive against this technique; only those S-class or higher have a slim chance standing up against its onslaught. *'Albaria Himaya' ( , Arubaria Hīmaya; lit. "Beige Dragon's Antlion Pit Fortification"): This technique is considered be the sister technique to one prior, seen as an alternative method of burying the opponent; it's known that this technique also requires Sahara to have a great amount of sand at her disposal, but it's much easier to cast because it's restricted to a certain radius — basically the area around her opponent. The main aspect here is "dehydration" — withering the opponent's grounding into nothingness, turning it into sand and causing those located within said vicinity to sink deeper and deeper as a result — making reference to the technique's namesake. Sahara basically exerts her magical power and flows it through the surface where her and her opponent(s) are standing; upon command, the power gets superheated and takes on the properties of her Dragon Slayer Magic, turning the floor into sand and continually spanning outward. The sandpit gets larger in diameter as time passes, trapping more and more opponents within its range; it should be noted that the sand's density and attributes makes it difficult to free one's self from without Sahara's aid. Also, the technique can only be stopped upon Sahara's command; typically air-borne opponents are immune to its effects, only ensnared upon landing anywhere near its range. Sahara has stated that the technique takes on the qualities of quicksand as well, thus the partial reason for its rapid expansion & flow along with its incredible strength. It seems that Sahara can freely attack the opponents whilst this technique is active, causing deadly blows moments before their eventual burial below its depths and in-turn, their demise. *'Albaria Masala' ( , Arubaria Masara; lit. "Beige Dragon's Monumental Stone Pillar Eruption Ritual"): Considered to be the only defensive technique Sahara has on-hand, something she states that she needs to work on sometime in the future for various reasons; this spell was mainly inspired by the commonly seen Defenser spell employed by myriad of mages, regardless of skill level. By utilizing her sand in such a fashion, she either fashions a wall of sand that blocks attacks from certain directions or an incredibly dense sphere of sand that protects her being but leaves her to be a bit immobile; the first option makes the sand malleable, allowing her to form it in any shape she wishes — thus allowing for simultaneous offense and defense, keeping her opponent on their toes. This is seen when she forms the walls of sand into clones of herself or projectiles and vice-versa; the second variant of the technique increases her defensive power incredibly — the sand's density being comparable to steel itself, in exchange for mobility — keeping her in a single place. While it doesn't offer her much offensive power, it does allow her to prepare for other techniques and possible transformations that would allow her to turn the tide of battle considerably; whichever variant she employs would depend on the situation, but can be considered useful nonetheless. The greater the volume of sand, the more effective the technique becomes. Supplementary *'Wahh Naeim' ( , Wau Nāimu; lit. "Beige Dragon's Natural Purification"): This is considered to be one of the few techniques that's not classified as neither offensive nor defensive; it's purely for the sake of either healing or enhancing Sahara in some aspect. In order to invoke this spell, Sahara gathers ample amounts of heat to her hand — magnifying it with her magical power; however, this technique follows the principles of the famed Aceso technique utilized by many medical mages, but utilizes the aspects of the sand at the same time. In this case, in the form of cauterization — utilization of heat to heal various types of wounds; the heat gathered by Sahara manifests itself as a warm energy surrounding her hand(s), which — when applied to a wound, uses such magical heat to sear up all open wounds of the target while cleansing any and all bacteria that happens to enter the target's body — including poisons and the like. Sahara noted that this technique is useful in many ways, acting as a quick first-aid treatment, but is no substitute for actual treatment. This is due to the technique being able to heal most wounds through heat alone, thus anything beyond serious wounds out of the technique's jurisdiction; this includes terminal illnesses and replacement of missing organs. This spell requires Sahara to have perfect control of her magical power and something of her design, feeling the need to have it on hand should anything happen to her or her allies. *'Sekhet-Aaru' ( , Sekkuetō Ēru; lit. "Beige Dragon's Paradise Reed Fields"): Thought to be exclusive to , this spell is a ancient form of enhancement that many Beige Dragon Slayers used in order to boost their stats to deal out more damage and protect themselves from certain hazards that's either around them or their opponent concocted. Sahara later learned this spell from Laharash, being one of the few spells that is crucial to her overall battling style. Through a series of unique hand movements, the caster forms various magical seals — which in-turn forms a magical formula under the user's being; this causes the ample amounts of power in their surroundings to gather to a single point and pour into their bodies in great extremities. The end result is that they're surrounded by an orange-brown glow and their physical and magical prowess are increased dramatically, specifically nearly ten times the original amount; it's such that many would mistake their newfound power as another transformation and respond accordingly. Whilst in this state, not only are their stats increased, but their resistance to outside influences are bolstered as well. Though this "power-up" takes up much power and de-activates after some time, it's very useful to utilize nonetheless, especially during the heat of battle. However, it doesn't substitute for an actual transformation — something Sahara makes note of every time she uses it for her given purposes. *'Thoth-Heshaz' ( , Tōto Shazu; lit. "Beige Dragon's Mind's Eye Serenity"): This is a stationary technique, meant to extend Sahara's senses and detection skills; by gathering and molding sand in the form of an eye — causing it to float in mid-air upon command, she's able to extend her vision — garnering her psuedo-omnipresence, due to the sand eye being connected to her actual one. This spell is often employed to spy on multiple opponents at once, allowing Sahara to get a read on their movements and plan accordingly; through the use of sand polarization, she can make the eye invisible — thus undetectable by normal means. She often hides these eyes in the most secretive of places and moves them in the same way she would her sand; it's known that these eyes can't be blinded, protected by a magical film of energy — thus only destroyed by a powerful magical attack due to their composition of dense minerals. In the event of their destruction, Sahara doesn't take damage to her sight and all information they've captured up to a certain point is transferred directly to her consciousness. This spell is excellent for espionage missions and the like or compensation for one's actual sight should it be lost through any means. *'Khonos Vegala' ( , Konosu Begara; lit. "Beige Dragon's Acrimonious Desert Suspension"): Sahara has a means of flight through the use of the Dragon Race style, manifesting wings of great span and power from her back using magical power; however, this is for herself and can't carry others through this method. In such an event where she needs to carry multiple people, she invented this technique; by molding sand into a hardened platform and using gravitons to cause it to levitate and move freely, Sahara is able to transport multiple people at once. She can form multiple smaller platforms or one large one, depending on the situation at hand. Since it's her sand, she's able to manipulate it freely, thus helping her allies to avoid enemy fire whilst in mid-air; in a weakened state, she can employ the technique as a quick getaway, as it barely uses any magical power to form and control effectively. Even when she's controlling this technique, she can freely battle her opponents — employing her other spells without worry; Sahara likes the technique for simplicity's sake and often uses it to transport her allies over great distances at breakneck speeds. Advanced Techniques Ultimate Art Trivia *The author felt like making a page for this magic outta boredom; well that, and the fact that he already did it with the others, so what the hell. *The name of this magic comes from the fact that the author wants to do a color-scheme; he's kinda tired of the same usage of the elements in the naming, such as Desert ___ Slayer Magic or Sand ___ Slayer Magic. You get the drift, right? *Like all other Slayer Magics under the author's possession, this was approved by Deusicles. Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Sand Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Slayer Magic Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery